For various purposes, such as research and development including development of materials or examination of living bodies, quality management including foreign object analyses or defect analyses, or the like, an X-ray analyzing device is utilized for irradiating X-rays onto a sample, detecting fluorescent X-rays emitted from the sample, transmitted X-rays through the sample, diffracted X-rays, or the like, and analyzing an internal composition or crystal structure of the sample. Some X-ray analyzing devices may reflect and converge X-rays irradiated from an X-ray source by an X-ray mirror to irradiate focused X-rays onto the sample.
However, in the case of the X-ray analyzing device adopting an X-ray mirror, for example, in order to make a diameter of an X-ray beam irradiated to the sample approximately 1 μm, it has disadvantages that a high processing accuracy of an X-ray mirror surface is required to prevent scattering of the X-rays on the mirror surface, and that a temperature control is needed to reduce an influence of a thermal strain caused by energy of the incident X-rays onto the mirror surface. Because an X-ray tube (capillary) used for solving the disadvantages is formed of a narrow and long glass tube, the influence of the thermal strain can be reduced with an axially-symmetrical structure, and X-rays can be converged to higher density with a simple structure.
As an example of the X-ray tube, an X-ray tube is proposed in which X-rays enter from one opening end of the X-ray tube, and the entered X-rays are totally reflected on an inner surface of the X-ray tube to exit the X-rays from the other opening end toward the sample to converge the X-rays onto the sample. In addition, it is known that the inner surface of the X-ray tube is formed in a rotating paraboloid or a rotating ellipsoid to further improve X-ray convergeability (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-85192).